Robbie Lawler vs. Falaniko Vitale 1
The fight was for the ICON Sport middleweight title with Falaniko Vitale defending. The Fight The first round began. Vitale blocked two high left high kicks. Vitale looked for a single. Lawler defended to the corner. Vitale landed some shots inside to the back of the head, received some, landed a few knees to the legs. The referee broke them up after a few more moments. Vitale landed a big inside leg kick. Vitale landed an inside leg kick and another. Lawler landed a big flying knee and knocked him down to half-guard and landed some hammerfists and turtled Vitale up and they stood to the clinch in the corner. Lawler landed a big left uppercut inside. Lawler told the referee he was making action. The referee broke them up. Vitale missed a few wild shots, they clinched and broke and they clinched again. Vitale landed a shoulder shot inside. Vitale landed a few big knees to the body and another and ate a few body shots from Lawler. The referee said 'action, Robbie.' The crowd chanted 'Niko'. Vitale slammed Lawler to side control, turtled him up and landed a big knee to the face as they stood to the clinch and he landed an uppercut inside. The crowd chanted 'Niko'. Vitale landed a knee to the body and the referee broke them up. Lawler blocked a body kick. Lawler was standing southpaw as Vitale was orthodox. They stared each other down circling. Vitale stuffed a takedown and landed a knee to the face stuffing the takedown and they stood to the clinch. Fifteen seconds remained in the round. The first round ended. The second round began. Vitale landed a right hand and a left and a big uppercut and another. Another uppercut. A big right hand. Lawler landed a counter right. They clinched. Lawler landed a big left. Lawler landed a left and another and a right and another right. Another big right and they calmed down in the clinch. Lawler was warned for grabbing the ropes. The crowd chanted 'Niko'. Lawler looked for a standing guillotine and Vitale slammed Lawler hard to side control and landed a knee to the side of the head. Vitale passed to north-south. The crowd yelled for knees. Vitale back to side control. He went for mount. Lawler regained guard and the referee immediately stood them up. Oh no he moved them to the center. Lawler landed an upkick as Vitale stood. Vitale landed a right hand. Lawler was doing a good job defensively. Vitale rolled for a 'legbar', Lawler spun otu and let Vitale stand. Vitale looked winded. Lawler cornered Vitale. The pace had slowed. They clinched. Lawler landed an uppercut inside and a right hook. There was a mouse underneath Vitale's right eye. Vitale dropped for a kneebar and Lawler tried to pull otu and fell through the ropes and the fight was paused. They continued separated in the center. Vitale landed a right hand. They clinched. Thirty seconds remained. Lawler landed a knee to the face and a big right and a left and Vitale dropped, Lawler raised his hands and then dropped to his knees and landed a pair of hammerfists. A woman came into the ring shoving Lawler and Lawler backed off raising his hands. The security took the woman away. People came into the ring, and security were in the ring to make sure everything remained civil. They hugged.